Sexo sem compromisso!
by Nanda W. Malfoy
Summary: Tudo o que eles queriam de uma relação era: não ter compromisso, não ter cobranças, não ter ciúmes, não dizer eu te amo. Eles teriam uma amizade com benefícios. Sexo sem compromisso.  Será que isso poderia dar certo? Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Sexo sem compromisso

Autora: Nanda Malfoy

Beta: Ci Malfoy

Resumo: Tudo o que eles queriam dessa relação era: não ter compromisso, não ter cobranças, não ter ciúmes, não dizer eu te amo. Eles teriam uma amizade com benefícios. Sexo sem compromisso. Será que isso poderia dar certo?

Avisos: Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo e todos os personagens pertencem a Loira. Ah, e claro, essa fic é slash, se não gosta, aperte o X ali no cantinho superior e bye! Bye!

xxxx

Draco sentiu uma intensa claridade ao abrir os olhos e os fechou rapidamente ao sentir um forte latejar em sua cabeça. Tentou levar a mão ao rosto, mas algo o impediu: um peso em seu ombro, um peso de cada lado de seu corpo. Abriu lentamente os olhos e se deparou com uma cena, um tanto quanto comum ultimamente.

"- Oh, de novo! – suspirou cansadamente.

Bem devagar, ele retirou os braços debaixo de um corpo feminino, uma linda loira, ao que pôde perceber em sua famosa ressaca matinal. Fez o mesmo com a outra pessoa ao seu lado esquerdo, um moreno.

- Ótimo, noite completa pelo visto – resmungou, levantando-se da cama com cuidado para não acordar seus "parceiros de transa" da noite.

Agradeceu de pelo menos ter um banheiro no quarto, já que não conhecia a casa e não queria ficar procurando. Não queria fazer nada além de tomar um banho e se mandar, de preferência antes de seus "amigos" acordarem.

Tomou uma ducha e se vestiu depressa. Sem ousar usar a toalha que estava dobrada em cima de um cesto ao lado da pia, sacudiu os cabelos e com os próprios dedos deu um jeito nas madeixas. Colocou uma boa quantidade de pasta de dente nos dedos e lavou a boca o máximo que conseguiu. Deu uma última olhada no espelho, não gostando muito do que via, mas sacudiu os ombros e saiu apressado.

Infelizmente, seu intuito de sair sem ser percebido não foi tão eficiente quanto gostaria.

Ao sair do banheiro viu a mulher já de pé colocando suas roupas e o rapaz já vestido sentado numa poltrona em frente à cama.

- Bom dia, Draco. – A mulher cumprimentou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Quando vamos repetir essa maravilhosa noite?

- Sim, ótima noite, você é demais, loiro. – O rapaz que estava sentado levantou e foi de encontro a Draco, que instintivamente deu um passo para trás.

- Não, isso não vai se repetir. Desculpe, não repito meus parceiros. Bom dia pra vocês também!

Dito isso, Draco se apressou em sair dali, não queria ter que dar satisfação para dois desconhecidos, era só o que faltava.

Saiu tão apressado que ao fechar a porta não notou uma pessoa passando, ao que parecia também com muita pressa.

- Ai!

- Não olha por onde anda, seu tapado? - Draco esfregou a ponta do nariz que bateu de encontro à cabeça de um rapaz moreno. Peraí, ele conhecia aquela cabeça de cabelos completamente desalinhados. - Potter? O que faz aqui?

-Malfoy? É você? – O rapaz moreno o olhava de cima a baixo fazendo com que o loiro empinasse mais o nariz e torcesse os lábios.

- Não, Potter, é a rainha Elizabeth, e você não respondeu o que faz aqui.

- Não mudou muito pelo que percebo, continua o mesmo babaca irritante dos tempos de colégio. Não que te deva satisfação, mas, rolou uma festa aqui, como imagino que você saiba, acabei pegando no sono em um dos quartos... Agora se me der licença estou atrasado. – O moreno passou por ele e começou a descer a escada que dava para o _hall_ de entrada da casa. Indignado por ter sido deixado falando sozinho, Draco não tardou em apressar o passo e seguir o rapaz.

-Eu sei que teve uma festa aqui, seu idiota, estou me referindo a Londres, que eu saiba você tinha ido morar com seu padrinho nos Estados Unidos ou não sei onde.

Harry, que já tinha alcançado a porta, virou-se para Draco que vinha logo atrás e com um sorriso nos lábios não perdeu tempo em retrucar com o antigo rival de colégio.

- E você pelo jeito morreu de saudades, não é, Draquinho?

- Ora, seu...

Draco trincou os dentes e já ia avançar no moreno quando este soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Como é fácil te irritar, Malfoy, eu estava só brincando e, por favor, não somos mais adolescentes para ficar se estranhando a cada vez que nos esbarrarmos. E para provar que superei nossa rixa infantil, te convido para um café, só Deus sabe como preciso de um e bem forte, tentar curar a ressaca é tudo o que me resta. Aceita?

Draco olhou desconfiado para Potter, o mediu de cima abaixo, mas no fim cedeu, afinal não gostava de admitir, mas ele estava certo, já não eram mais adolescentes.

Com um leve aceno de cabeça aceitou o convite de Harry Potter.

Xxxx

- Então você resolveu fazer administração para no futuro assumir as empresas do seu pai? – Harry perguntou, para em seguida levar a xícara a boca e beber seu café.

- E qual é o problema, Potter? Não é como se eu estivesse fazendo algo obrigado, estou fazendo porque eu gosto.

- Calma! – Harry levantou as mãos em rendição. – Foi só uma pergunta Malfoy, não estou te acusando de nada, não precisa ficar na defensiva sempre que eu disser algo, adultos aqui, lembra? – falou, se divertindo ao ver um leve tom vermelho nas bochechas de Draco.

- Ok, Potter, mas então, o que fazia naquela festa ontem? E a noite foi boa pelo visto. – Dessa vez o loiro que fez o moreno ficar sem graça. Potter levou as mãos aos cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais.

- Culpa do Seamus, ele insistiu que eu fosse a essa festa, disse que conheceria as pessoas da faculdade e tal.

- E você resolveu conhecer bem... A fundo? – Draco adorou saber que Harry ainda ficava constrangido quando o assunto era sua vida afetiva, já que o moreno corara com a pergunta.

- Bem, não era essa minha intenção, mas, bebidas e Harry Potter não combinam, mas quer saber? Depois de namorar por algum tempo, ficar na fossa o tanto quanto, acho que preciso mesmo me divertir um pouco, só... Não gosto muito de ficar pulando de cama em cama... Eu acordei do lado de um cara que eu nem sabia o nome!

Draco agradeceu por não estar com nada na boca, seria vergonhoso cuspir tudo na cara do Potter. Então quer dizer que Harry Potter era gay? Por essa ele não esperava. Mas ao que parecia ele devia estar com alguma cara de idiota, já que Potter parara de falar e o olhava com um sorriso divertido.

- Fecha a boca, Malfoy.

- O quê? – Draco levou a xícara à boca pra tentar disfarçar sua reação exagerada.

- Você ficou de boca aberta quando eu disse as palavras 'cara' e 'cama' na mesma frase. Sim, eu sou gay, na verdade bissexual se encaixa melhor caso você goste de rotular as coisas, algum problema com isso?

- Olha quem está na defensiva agora, calma Potter, só foi uma surpresa, nada demais, nenhum problema com isso. "_Nenhum problema mesmo, muito pelo contrário"_, pensou. - E sim, existem pós e contras de cada dia acordar numa cama, realmente não é nada legal acordar no dia seguinte sem saber pelo menos o nome de com quem você dormiu, mas, por outro lado, odeio cobranças, ceninhas ridículas de ciúmes, toda encheção de saco que vem com um namoro ou algo relativamente sério. O que não dá pra ficar é sem sexo, isso é um fato.

- Sim, Malfoy, isso é um fato, não dá pra ficar sem sexo.

Harry sorriu para o loiro. Quem diria que ele, Harry Potter, um dia estaria junto com Draco Malfoy em um sábado de manhã, tomando café e falando sobre como sexo é essencial. Não acreditaria se não estivesse vivenciando isso.

- Poderia haver um meio termo, não acha?

- Não há Potter, infelizmente não há.

- Não seja pessimista. – Harry acenou para que o garçom trouxesse a conta. – Quem sabe não achamos esse meio termo?

- Algo em mente, Potter?

- Não, se pensar em algo divido com você, pode deixar. – Sorriu ao ver o loiro arquear a sobrancelha, algo tão característico dele. Encararam-se por alguns instantes até serem interrompidos pela chegada do garçom, trazendo a conta.

Harry fez questão de pagar a conta. Apesar da contrariedade de Draco, afirmou que ele tinha convidado então ele pagaria.

- Você me paga um almoço qualquer dia desses.

- Está me convidando pra almoçar? – Draco abriu a porta da lanchonete para Harry passar e saiu em seguida.

- Claro que não, vou esperar você me convidar para que você possa pagar e não reclamar. – Draco rolou os olhos, o que fez com que o moreno risse alto.

- Bem, então... Foi bom te reencontrar, Malfoy. – Harry estendeu o braço em direção a Draco, que após alguns segundos de hesitação apertou a mão estendida.

- Sim, foi legal te encontrar... Então... tchau – Draco soltou a mão de Potter e cada um se virou para seguir uma direção, quando Potter se lembrou de algo.

- Malfoy? – Draco, que já estava a meio caminho para atravessar a rua e buscar seu carro, virou-se. – Domingo o Seamus vai dar uma festa na piscina, na casa dele, você... O conhece, né?

- Sim, as festinhas do Finnigan são famosas pelo pessoal da faculdade.

- Você vai, então?

- É, talvez eu apareça.

- Legal, então, a gente se vê por lá, caso você apareça.

Draco apenas assentiu com a cabeça e enfim atravessou a rua, alcançou seu carro e rapidamente deu partida. Harry observou o loiro partir e também fez seu caminho para casa.

xxxxxxx]

_NA: Que saudades que eu estava de escrever! Essa fic foi inspirada no filme "Sexo sem compromisso", mas, utilizarei somente a ideia geral, o desenrolar da história será diferente._

_Pretendo postar um capítulo por semana ou a cada dez dias, vai depender do tempo que terei para escrever._

_Espero que gostem da fic, tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrever, e para que eu saiba disso, reviews!_

_Bjus e até o próximo capítulo._


	2. Chapter 2

Ter passado a noite naquela casa após a festa não estava em seus planos. Tinha marcado um compromisso com seus amigos que não via há três anos e já estava muito atrasado.

Esse atraso devia-se muito a ter encontrado Draco Malfoy. Nunca imaginaria encontrar o loiro por ali, fazia tempos que não pensava em seu antigo rival. Não sabia de onde tinha tirado coragem para convidá-lo para um café, mas não se arrependia. Ele já era um adulto, na sua vida não cabia mais espaço para implicâncias infantis. E apesar de notar que o loiro passou boa parte da conversa na defensiva, achou que até foi positiva essa aproximação.

Havia passado em casa para tomar um banho rápido e se trocar. A casa ainda estava uma bagunça, ele havia voltado há dois dias e tanto ele quanto Sirius, seu padrinho, não tinham colocado tudo em seu devido lugar.

Colocou a primeira peça de roupa que encontrou pelo caminho e saiu apressado de casa. Sorte Sirius não estar lá, senão se atrasaria ainda mais lhe dando explicações de onde passara a noite. Faria isso depois. Pegou sua moto, e saiu rumo à casa de Ronald Weasley.

Xxxx

- Senhora Weasley, só agora me dei conta de como senti falta dessa lasanha. – Harry havia se empanturrado com as delícias da senhora Weasley, que fez questão que o moreno repetisse o prato. Segundo ela, ele estava muito magrinho.

- Ah, eu aposto como vocês não se alimentavam direito, dois homens vivendo sozinhos... Espero que arrumem alguém para ajudar na casa e principalmente alguém para cozinhar. – ela ralhou, enquanto retirava a travessa da mesa, para total desespero de Ron que já estava pensando em repetir uma terceira vez.

- Bem, estamos mesmo pensando nisso. Até que Sirius e eu nos viramos bem na cozinha, mas confesso que no quesito arrumação sempre precisamos de uma forcinha. Tínhamos uma pessoa que ia uma vez por semana fazer a faxina, mas agora que Sirius resolveu trabalhar e eu vou me dedicar à faculdade, vamos mesmo ter que arrumar alguém fixo.

- Quer dizer então que o Sirius vai mesmo abrir a loja? – Perguntou Hermione enquanto ajudava a senhora Weasley tirar a mesa.

- Sim, ele está super empolgado. Está agora mesmo com Remus, dando os retoques finais. Vão abrir já na próxima semana.

- Estou tão feliz que tenham voltado, Harry, sentimos muito sua falta por aqui. – Hermione fez um carinho no topo da cabeça de Harry, igual os que se fazem em filhotinhos, e rumou para a cozinha com a senhora Weasley.

- É, eu sei, às vezes ela parece minha mãe. – Ron fez uma careta divertida.

Harry sentia muita falta de seus amigos. Não sabia como tinha agüentado ficar tanto tempo longe, mas agora estava de volta e iria aproveitar todo o tempo que tivesse com eles. Ele passou uma tarde agradável com a família Weasley, sua família, sua família escolhida, como Ginny costumava dizer . Logo depois do almoço eles foram para o jardim da Toca,

- Harry, como está o Remus? Depois do enterro, não tive mais contato com ele. – Hermione estava sentada numa rede junto com seu namorado, na varanda da casa, bem em frente a um sofá, onde Harry estava deitado de barriga pra cima, com Bichento entre suas pernas.

- Aparentemente, ele está bem. Ele tenta ser forte, pelo Teddy, e depois que Sirius resolveu voltar e abrir a loja juntos parece que ele esta renovado. Mas sei que por dentro ainda está quebrado com a morte de Tonks, todos sentimos muito, mas aos poucos ele está saindo da fossa. – O moreno tinha o olhar longe enquanto falava e acariciava os pêlos macios de bichento.

- As coisas vão ficar bem, principalmente agora, com vocês de volta. Ainda nem acredito que voltaram, ficamos muito felizes, não é, Ron? – Ao não obter uma resposta, a garota olhou para o namorado e viu que este dormia profundamente. Olhou para Harry e os dois riram e voltaram a conversar.

xxxx

Já estava escuro quando Harry chegou em casa, e pelo barulho vindo da cozinha, seu padrinho já tinha chegado e tinha companhia.

- Siriiiiiiiius, cheguei! – Gritou da sala, se jogando no sofá.

- Seu moleque desnaturado, onde passou a noite? Amanhã mesmo vamos ao shopping comprar um celular, onde já se viu? Sumir e não dar notícia... – Sirius estava com uma cara bem brava, o que fez com que Harry se encolhesse um pouco no sofá.

- Acabei bebendo um pouco além da conta e capotei em um dos quartos da casa. Desculpe? – Harry fez sua melhor cara de filhotinho perdido.

- Não adianta vir com essa cara de cachorro abandonado, disso eu entendo bem. Um único telefonema bastava, seu ingrato, filho de chocadeira.

- Ahahahaha! Desculpe, Sirius. – Remus saiu da cozinha e se sentou na poltrona oposta a de Harry, rindo da cena: Sirius em pé, vestindo um avental, com uma colher de pau numa mão e pano de prato na outra. - Mas você está igualzinho a senhora Weasley, sem tirar nem pôr. – Remus sorriu mais e agarrou o pano que Sirius jogou em sua direção, lhe dando a língua em seguida. – Mas ele está certo, Harry, não tem problema em você dormir na casa de um amigo, já é maior de idade, mas tem que ligar avisando, se não, você sabe né... a senhora Black aqui tem um treco. – Dessa vez, Sirius deu com a colher de pau na cabeça do amigo.

- Deixa o Teddy crescer mais um pouco, aí quem vai sentar e rir sou eu – Sirius voltou a cozinha e fez um andar meio rebolativo. Harry percebeu que ele já entrara na brincadeira, não estava bravo com ele de verdade, apenas preocupado.

- Falando em Teddy, cadê meu afilhado?

- Ele está passando essa semana com a avó, pra eu poder resolver os últimos detalhes da loja com Sirius. Ele está louco pra te ver.

- Estou com muitas saudades dele também, vou reservar à tarde do próximo sábado pra sair com ele. – Os dois emendaram numa conversa até Sirius dizer que o jantar estava na mesa.

Sirius insistiu que Harry comesse pelo menos um cachorro quente, mas o garoto ainda estava empanturrado, então se limitou a beber um suco somente para acompanhar seu padrinho e Remus à mesa. Aproveitou para contar com detalhes, exigência de Sirius, obviamente, como foi a festa e a tarde na casa dos Weasley. Eles se enveredaram por uma conversa atrás da outra. Sirius e Remus contaram empolgados sobre a loja de motos, uma franquia que com muito custo conseguiram comprar. A loja só venderia motos raras e peças únicas, e esse assunto rendeu, já que os três presentes tinham fascínio por motos. Algumas horas depois, Harry foi pra cama e praticamente apagou assim que fechou os olhos.

Xxxxx

Draco odiava acordar cedo, por isso assim que o despertador tocou naquela manhã de domingo, o loiro tacou o travesseiro em cima do objeto fazendo com que o mesmo se espatifasse no chão e voltou a dormir. Infelizmente sua alegria não durou bastante, pois logo sentiu um carinho gostoso em sua cabeça, dividido entre irritado e feliz, ele resolveu abrir os olhos. Sorriu ao olhar para a loira sentada em sua cama.

- Bom dia meu amor, dormiu bem? – A loira sorriu de volta e fez um afago em seus cabelos.

- Bom dia, mãe. Sim, dormi muito bem, estava com saudades de dormir nesse quarto. – Draco sentou-se em sua cama para conversar melhor com Narcissa.

- Hunf, você não precisava ter saído de casa, não é porque é maior de idade que precisa morar sozinho, daqui a pouco você vai inventar de trabalhar e descuidar da faculdade. Você sabe muito bem que seu pai e eu não vamos admitir isso.

- Mãe, mesmo eu sabendo que não preciso me preocupar com dinheiro como a maioria das pessoas, não cabe a vocês essa escolha. – percebendo o olhar ultrajado de sua mãe, respondeu. – Mas, não se preocupe, não pretendo trabalhar, não antes de terminar a faculdade. - Draco sorriu, deu um beijo na testa de sua mãe e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Draco sempre passava à tarde de domingo com sua mãe e seu pai, na verdade isso era uma exigência de Lucius Malfoy e desde que se mudou para um apartamento mais próximo da faculdade, esse seria o primeiro domingo que não cumpriria com a "obrigação", mas, claro, Lucius não estaria em casa esse final de semana, viajara a negócios, mas para compensar, porque sabia que sua mãe sentia sua falta, jantou com ela no sábado e aproveitou para dormir em seu antigo quarto.

Draco realmente não tinha intenção de comparecer a essa festa dada pelo Finnigan, não que as festas organizadas por ele não fossem boas, mas domingo era um dia que ele não curtia encher a cara, odiava ir para a faculdade de ressaca, mas dessa vez ele abriria uma exceção.

Desde que encontrara Potter aquela manhã, estivera muito intrigado com a atitude do moreno perante ele. Claro que ele não esperava que saíssem na tapa, não eram mais adolescentes idiotas, mas também não esperava que Potter o convidasse para um café, muito menos para a festa de Finnigan, tudo bem que não foi um convite, porém mesmo assim foi estranho. Sim, ele iria a essa festa e veria o comportamento do moreno. Só iria passar em casa e arrastar Blaise com ele.

Xxxxxx

Harry já estava a meio caminho da casa de Seamus, quando recebeu um telefonema de Ron concordando em ir com ele a festa. Sua namorada passaria o dia estudando, ela fazia medicina e perder um domingo de estudos estava fora de questão, mas incentivou o namorado a sair com o amigo, afinal fazia tempos que os dois não saiam juntos. Claro que imediatamente ele deu meia volta e buscou o ruivo, seria mesmo legal não chegar à festa sozinho. Conhecia muitas das pessoas que estariam por lá, mas fazia tempos que não as via.

Estacionou a moto na garagem do condomínio, guardou o capacete e já ia caminhar na direção da casa quando ouviu um resmungo vindo de Ron que parara no mesmo lugar olhando para a vaga oposta.

- Que foi, Ron? – Harry riu da careta que o ruivo fazia ao olhar para o carro a sua frente.

- Esse é o carro do babaca do Malfoy, devia ter adivinhado. A doninha não perde uma festa.

- Ahahaha! Não acredito que ainda o chama por esse apelido, Ron! – Harry, ainda rindo, agarrou o braço do ruivo e praticamente o arrastou de frente do carro de Draco, pela cara maníaca que o amigo estava fazendo, ficou com medo de ele tirar uma chave de dentro do bolso e passar por toda extensão da ferrari conversível. Seria um grande desperdício, e uma facada no bolso do amigo caso alguém descobrisse o autor do "crime".

Os dois chegaram à festa e foram conduzidos por uma escada que dava para os fundos da casa, onde havia um grande gramado, a piscina em forma de L ficava bem no meio e já havia muita gente se divertindo na água, havia também uma quadra de esportes e um local para churrasqueira. E como não poderia faltar, um bar, onde estavam praticamente todos os homens da festa.

- Ele não mudou em nada Harry, te digo isso, continua o mesmo bastardo filho de uma...

- Uma linda mãe, seria esse o final da sua frase, não é Weasel? – Harry e Ron, quase deram um salto com o susto que tomaram ao ouvirem a voz de Draco Malfoy, e instintivamente olharam para trás. Draco estava de braços cruzados, os olhando com um sorriso enviesado no rosto.

- Malfoy, como vai? – Passado o susto, o moreno resolveu cumprimentar o loiro antes que uma briga começasse, acreditou ter ouvido também uma resposta dele, porém não entendeu já que estava com sérios problemas em prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse o abdômen sarado de Draco, que estava somente de shorts. Só parou de secar o outro quando recebeu uma cotovelada de Ron.

- Hum, er, o que você disse? – Harry pelo menos teve a decência de parecer constrangido, ao sentir que ambos o encaravam.

Draco apenas rolou os olhos e saiu em direção à quadra de esporte.

- Certo, o que foi isso Harry?

- Isso o que? – Se fazendo de bobo, obviamente, Harry andou na direção oposta a de Draco ao encontrar seus outros amigos, Seamus, Dean e Neville. Ron não tardou a segui-lo.

- Como assim ''isso o que''? Você estava secando o Malfoy? – Ron parecia horrorizado com a hipótese.

- E se estivesse, Ron? Você sabe muito bem minhas preferências, mas não, eu não estava secando o Malfoy.

Ron preferiu acreditar nas palavras de Harry a acreditar em seus próprios olhos, melhor para sua sanidade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A festa estava bastante animada, alguns casais já se formando, algumas pessoas já meio altas por causa das bebidas. Harry, Ron, Seamus e Dean, estavam na piscina, onde colocaram uma rede e jogavam uma partida de vôlei.

Draco não parecia estar curtindo muito a festa, estava bebendo pouco, queria evitar a dor de cabeça na segunda-feira, então ficou sentado em uma das mesas próximas a piscina conversando com Blaise.

- E então Draco, você estava mesmo na sua mãe? Nossa você já foi melhor nas noites de sábado. – O Negro sorriu torto, no melhor estilo Malfoy, ao implicar com seu amigo.

- Não torra a minha paciência, Blaise. E a propósito, já se resolveu com sua mãe? Sua estadia lá em casa esta se estendendo demais. – Blaise pediu abrigo a Draco, quando depois de uma briga com sua mãe, resolveu sair de casa. Só não contava que ela lhe cortasse a tão gorda mesada, passando apenas a pagar sua faculdade.

- Bem...

- Mas que merda... – Draco levou à mão a nuca quando sentiu um golpe lhe acertar a cabeça e lançou um olhar assassino ao amigo que ria de se acabar da bolada que o loiro levara.

Draco imediatamente levantou pronto pra acabar com a pessoa que teve a audácia de lhe acertar uma bolada, quando viu que Potter saira da piscina e vinha diretamente em sua direção.

- Malfoy desculpe. – Harry tentou se aproximar do loiro, mas, resolveu parar a uns bons metros de distância ao notar a cara assassina que ele lhe lançava.

- Desculpa? Você fez isso de propósito, Potter! – O loiro andou alguns passos até estar bem diante do moreno.

- Claro, Malfoy, porque agora eu voltei ao jardim de infância.

- Não é a primeira vez que você me chama de infantil Potter.

- Porque será, Malfoy? Deixa-me ver – Harry levou a mão ao queixo entortou os lábios e fingiu pensar. – Ah, já sei, deve ser porque você sempre age como um garoto mimado.

- Não sou um garoto mimado, Potter, você não me conhece o suficiente para saber. - Draco deu mais um passo a frente ficando muito próximo do moreno. Ron rapidamente se posicionou ao lado de Harry enquanto Seamus, Dean e Blaise pareciam se divertir com a cena.

– Bem, pelo que vejo, – Draco olhou para Ron e de volta para Harry. – você esta com saudades do passado, já que me provocar é só o que anda fazendo. – Draco desceu seu olhar para o abdômen de Harry, onde algumas gotinhas de água escorriam e corou com alguns pensamentos maliciosos que lhe passaram na mente.

- Como é? Te provocar? Eu pedi desculpas, Malfoy, você que...

- Ok, Ok! Já chega. - Seamus resolveu interferir com medo que algo acontecesse, para o bem ou para o mal. – Eu sei que a tensão rola solta entre vocês, mas, por favor, nada de brigas, vocês poderiam pensar em coisas melhores para aliviar essa... Coisa, que rola entre vocês.

- O que? – Harry e Draco falaram ao mesmo tempo, olhando ultrajados para Seamus que tinha um sorriso de total divertimento no rosto.

- Ah, nem me venham com essa, se bem que, não sei, acho que vocês brigam tanto que a transa não rolaria muito bem. Ou sim? - Seamus fez uma cara pensativa. – Vai saber! – Deu de ombros.

Ambos, Harry e Draco, trocaram olhares, mas, rapidamente desviaram, sentindo-se meio envergonhados com a atenção que atraíram com a briga.

A briga de Harry e Draco ficou meio esquecida depois que Seamus organizou um campeonato de tiro ao alvo. As meninas, somente de blusa branca, eram os alvos dos meninos, que com pistolas d'água atiravam, deixando à mostra bem mais do que elas permitiriam caso não estivessem "altinhas" com a bebida que Seamus fazia questão de não deixar faltar em seus copos.

Depois de rejeitar algumas (e alguns) pretendentes, Draco resolveu ir embora. Não estava mesmo em seu juízo perfeito, já que raramente saia de alguma festa sem ao menos trocar uns amassos com alguém. Fora que se pegara prestando atenção em Potter mais vezes do que seria considerado normal, claro que na maioria dessas vezes, também pegara Potter o encarando, mas esses olhares, que antigamente eles conseguiam sustentar por vários minutos, não duraram meros segundos, até que um ou outro desviassem o olhar.

Xxxxxxx

Draco entrou no banheiro pra trocar de roupa, queria ir embora o mais rápido possível, pena que os Deuses não estavam muito a fim de ajuda-lo. Assim que abriu a porta do vestiário, que tinha ao lado da quadra de esporte, viu que alguém tivera a mesma ideia. E a visão que estava tendo naquele momento, fez sua bermuda ficar um tanto quanto apertada.

Harry Potter, de costa para a porta, estava colocando sua cueca e nem percebera que era avaliado atentamente por olhos acinzentados. Levou um susto ao ouvir um barulho vindo da porta.

Draco soltara um palavrão ao tropeçar numa bola de futebol.

- Malfoy, o que faz aqui? – Harry tratou de levantar rapidamente a bermuda ao notar que não estava sozinho.

- Merda de bola. – Draco chutou o objeto para longe. – Como assim o que faço aqui, Potter? Vim me trocar. Oras, você que esta em todo lugar, esta me seguindo por acaso? – Sem nem perceber, Draco já estava bem de frente para o moreno.

- Eu te seguindo? – Harry soltou uma gargalhada. – Está louco Malfoy? Eu cheguei aqui primeiro, caso não tenha percebido. – Harry abaixou para pegar a camisa, quando Draco segurou em sua mão.

- Você continua muito baixinho. – Draco falou sério o encarando nos olhos.

- Como é? Você está um tanto quanto incoerente, Malfoy. E eu não sou baixinho. – Falou para em seguida crispar os lábios e puxar o braço que Draco ainda segurava. Fazendo pela primeira vez, Draco sorrir abertamente.

- Claro que não Potter, você é apenas verticalmente prejudicado. – Draco abriu ainda mais o sorriso, e Harry o encarou por alguns segundos chegando ainda mais perto do loiro, que bateu com a perna no banco onde a camisa de Harry ainda se encontrava. Os dois estavam muito próximos, e Harry o empurrou lentamente fazendo com que sentasse sem desviar o olhar uma única vez.

- Já te falaram que na horizontal tudo se encaixa? – Harry perguntou, o olhando de cima.

- Cuidado, Potter, se não sabe brincar, melhor não descer para o play.

- E quem disse que eu não sei brincar, Malfoy?

Harry segurou o queixo de Draco, desviando pela primeira vez seu olhar, que dessa vez fez de alvo sua boca, Harry se aproximou bem devagar e passou a língua pelos lábios do loiro, que entreabriu a boca dando passagem para língua do moreno, que aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo.

Draco correspondeu avidamente e o puxou até que ambos estivessem deitados no banco de madeira. O beijo que começara lento foi ganhando um ritmo mais forte, mais exigente. Os lábios se acariciando, as línguas se tocando provocativamente.

As mãos de Draco subiram pela nuca do moreno e agarraram-se aos cabelos revoltos, puxando-o levemente, até que se afastaram brevemente em busca de ar, mas logo Draco passou a explorar seu pescoço, deslizando a língua por sua garganta, lambendo, e mordiscando, fazendo com que Harry soltasse um pequeno gemido.

- Eu quero você, Potter. – Draco falou ao pé do ouvido de Harry, com a voz propositalmente rouca. – O Seamus tinha razão, o que acha de acabarmos de uma vez com toda esta tensão entre nós? – Draco levantou o quadril, roçando suas ereções, como que para demonstrar o que acabara de falar.

- Eu quero. Muito. – Harry falou com a respiração um pouco desregulada e logo o beijou mais uma vez, mas dessa vez foi apenas um roçar de lábios. – Só que não aqui, onde alguém pode entrar a qualquer momento, você quer ir para outro lugar? – Harry passou a língua pelo pescoço de Draco, e foi descendo até chegar em um de seus mamilos, onde mordiscou levemente.

- Só se você parar agora, Potter, porque do jeito que estou minha vontade é de tirar o resto de sua roupa e acabar com você aqui mesmo.

Harry sorriu, e antes que também perdesse o controle, deu um último beijo no loiro e quando ia sair de cima dele, Draco o puxou de volta.

- Foda-se, não vou aguentar esperar. – Dito isso, o loiro tomou a boca do moreno em um beijo urgente. Harry não se fez de rogado retribuindo ao beijo com a mesma avidez, descendo sua mão até a bermuda do outro, abrindo o botão apressadamente. Abandonou seus lábios apenas para descer a boca por toda a extensão de seu corpo, distribuindo beijos e lambidas pelos ombros, peito, abdômen, apreciando cada pedacinho de pele.

- Você é delicioso, Malfoy. - Harry que arrancara a bermuda de Draco, encarava o loiro nos olhos, olhos escurecidos pelo desejo que um sentia pelo outro naquele momento.

- Eu sempre fui, você que nunca deu a devida atenção. – Draco puxou Harry de volta, e deslizou a mão para o cós da bermuda dele, tirando-a lentamente junto com sua cueca. Harry suspendeu o quadril para facilitar o trabalho do loiro e em seguida chutou as roupas para longe.

O moreno fez uma trilha de beijos até chegar ao quadril do loiro, que arfou quando Harry passou a boca por seu membro ainda dentro da cueca.

- Potter... – Draco soltou um gemido e em seguida mordeu a mão, quando Harry lhe tirou a ultima peça de roupa e lambeu todo seu membro, para em seguida toma-lo por inteiro em sua boca.

- Oh Deus...! – Draco fechou os olhos involuntariamente quando Harry começou com um gostoso vai e vem e tudo o que passava na mente de Draco era: "Não pare e mais rápido!".

Harry provavelmente ficaria com uma marca roxa em seu ombro de tão forte que Draco apertava.

Harry levou seus próprios dedos aos lábios de Draco que os chupou com vontade, entendendo o que o moreno queria fazer em seguida.

- Oh, céus! – Ele gemeu ao sentir um dedo o penetrando lentamente, para logo em seguida sentir, dois, três dedos o penetrando.

Harry parou de chupá-lo para lhe beijar os lábios, mas sem deixar de prepara-lo

- Agora... Eu quero agora, Potter! – Harry nunca sentiu tanto desejo de atender uma ordem de Malfoy, como naquela hora. O moreno se afastou para pegar uma camisinha na carteira e ao coloca-la, segurou um gemido, pois Draco resolveu se tocar. Harry já estava no seu limite e não perdeu mais tempo, o penetrou devagar fazendo o loiro arfar.

Harry o encarava intensamente, esperando por algum sinal de Draco para que se mexesse, tentando manter o controle quando sua vontade era de estoca-lo bem forte e bem rápido.

Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Draco ergueu o quadril e enlaçou a cintura de Harry com as pernas.

- Por favor, Potter, mexa-se! – Harry escondeu o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Draco, sorrindo, mas rapidamente acatou as ordens, estocando fundo, fazendo com que Draco soltasse um palavrão a cada investida em sua próstata.

O moreno gemeu de prazer, seu corpo pegando fogo pelo desejo. Draco era tão apertado, tão quente.

Os dois estavam dando ao outro tudo que tinham, investindo rápido, falando palavras desconexas. Harry segurou o membro gotejante de Draco e passou a mover sua mão no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas.

Sentiu o corpo de Draco ter espasmo, e seu próprio corpo retesou, passando a investir mais rápido. Sentiu quando o loiro se derramara em sua mão, gemendo palavras desconexas em seu ouvido. Logo gozou intensamente dentro de Draco.

Assim que suas respirações pareceram voltar ao ritmo normal, Harry saiu de dentro de Draco, mas ainda continuou em cima do outro. Porém, assim que a adrenalina baixou, os dois sentiram um grande desconforto, por estarem naquele banco duro de madeira.

Harry saiu de cima do loiro e sentou no banco jogando sua cabeça para trás e Draco seguiu o moreno fazendo o mesmo.

- Isso foi tão...

- Intenso, é eu sei. – Draco olhou para o moreno, que sorria para ele.

Xxxxxxxx

Ron estava esbravejando e xingando Harry por ter sumido e o deixado sem carona para casa, quando deu um pulo ao sentir um forte tapa em seu traseiro.

- Mas que porra...

- Aceita uma carona, Weasley? – Blaise sorriu ao ver vários tons de vermelho aparecer no rosto de Ron. – Ah essa altura, seu amiguinho Potter e Draco estão bem longe daqui, já que Draco me deu as chaves de seu carro e saiu de moto com Potter. – Blaise saiu andando, mas parou ao perceber que o ruivo estancara no mesmo lugar.

- Fecha essa boca, Weasley. Sabe que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, aqueles dois nunca me enganaram, agora vamos, antes que eu desista e te deixe sem carona.

Ron, ainda demorou alguns segundos tentando fazer com que as palavras do negro entrassem em sua cabeça. Decidiu segui-lo antes que sua cabeça entrasse em combustão pelo que acabara de saber.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>: Olá coisinhas amores! Fiquei feliz da fic ter sido bem recebida, apesar de alguns terem passado por aqui, colocado no alerta e nem ter deixado um oi :/ Mas, tudo bem, podem compensar nesse, que teve até lemon para as depravadas de plantão rsrs

E obrigada a Nyx pela betagem, amiga mais perva de todas, que me fez lembrar da camisinha he!he! Não que eu esqueça dela povo, por favor, todo mundo usando camisinha!

Agradecimento a quem comentou sem estar logado:

**Yinfa – **Não precisa esperar mais, amore, aqui está. Espero que tenha gostado. Bjus

**Karin** – Oi amore! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Sua opinião é muito importante. Bjokas!

**Giny – **Sim, senhora. Está aí a continuação. Muito obrigado. Bjus

Até o proximo capítulo.

Bjus.


	3. Chapter 3

- Isso foi... Bom, muito bom! – Draco saiu de cima de Harry e rolou na cama ficando de braços abertos e olhos fechados, esperando sua respiração acalmar.

- Sim, muito melhor do que aquele banco duro do vestiário. – Harry estava deitado, com uma mão descansando em sua barriga e um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Eles ficaram assim alguns minutos, deitados lado a lado, recuperando-se de uma transa que lhes tirara o fôlego, porém à medida que os minutos corriam, o silêncio começava a incomodar.

- Isso esta meio... Constrangedor. – Harry sentou-se na cama puxando o lençol até sua cintura.

Draco finalmente abriu os olhos e o encarou.

- Sempre podemos culpar o álcool. – O loiro imitou o moreno também se sentando na cama, porém dispensando completamente o lençol.

- Nah, nem bebemos tanto assim. – Harry sorriu amarelo e um novo silêncio começou a surgir.

- Ok, Certo. - Harry virou-se para Draco com um olhar determinado fazendo com que o loiro voltasse a encará-lo. – Temos duas alternativas aqui. Eu posso me levantar agora, me vestir e ir embora. Esquecemos o que aconteceu, voltamos com nossas vidas e nunca mais falamos sobre isso, ou...

- Ou? – Draco resolveu incentivá-lo, visto que Harry demorou em continuar.

- Ou podemos aproveitar da química perfeita que tivemos na cama e repetir isso mais vezes. – O moreno falou decididamente, jogando a bola para Draco.

- Potter, você entendeu quando eu te falei que não quero ter nenhum relacionamento sério?

- E por acaso você acha que estou te propondo casamento ou algo assim? – O moreno falou divertido. – Estou te propondo o meio termo que buscávamos.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu o seu mais famoso sorriso torto.

- Você esta me propondo que tenhamos um... Um...

- Não precisar tentar achar alguma palavra para nomear, Malfoy. Estou te propondo sexo, somente isso. Eu sou seu meio termo. Não quero me meter em um relacionamento tão cedo, não depois da merda que fiquei com o término do meu último, mas também não quero pular de cama em cama. Você deseja a mesma coisa, não vive sem sexo, no entanto, não aguenta mais mudar de parceiro toda noite, toda semana ou sei lá quantas vezes, somente para não ter que dar satisfações e todo aquele blá blá blá que você odeia em relacionamentos sério. O que me diz?

Draco encarou Harry por um bom tempoe depois desatou a rir.

Ele começou a gargalhar e quando Harry já estava começando a se preocupar com a saúde mental do loiro, Draco resolveu enxugar as lágrimas que vieram com o surto de risos e recostou na cama, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Posso saber o que falei de tão engraçado? – Harry cruzou os braços no peito, meio irritado com a atitude do outro.

- Desculpe Potter, mas não consigo imaginar você num relacionamento desse tipo.

- E por que não? – O moreno falou sério.

- Você... Você está falando sério? Sério mesmo? Você conseguiria transar com alguém, sempre, e não querer ter nada, além disso?

- Não sei por que o espanto, Malfoy. Acho que ambos saímos ganhando. E não custa nada tentar. Não podemos negar que nos demos bem na cama, muito bem por sinal. E nem adianta contestar esse fato. – Harry sorriu em triunfo, vendo que Draco, enfim, estava se dando por vencido.

- Eu não ia... Certo. Eu aceito, mas...

- Claro que haveria alguma coisa. Diga.

- Acho bom, deixarmos algumas regras acertadas antes. – Draco desencostou da cama e virou até estar completamente de frente para Harry. – Sem cobranças e sem cenas de ciúmes.

- Perfeito. Mas, teremos que estar disponíveis para o outro sempre que quisermos transar, a qualquer hora. – Harry sugeriu.

- Prontamente Sr. Potter, isso não será problema. Mas tem que prometer uma coisa, quando perceber que estiver começando a se apaixonar por mim, vamos nos afastar.

- E porque eu me apaixonaria por você e não o contrário? – Harry tacou um travesseiro no outro.

- Simples, eu não me apaixono. – O loiro tacou o travesseiro de volta.

- Então não se preocupe, porque tudo o que quero é abusar do seu corpo. – Os dois sorriram e Harry aproveitou para puxar o loiro para um beijo. Beijo esse que começou calmo e terminou com os dois exaustos e apagados na cama.

Xxxxxxxx

Hermione já estava a uma boa meia hora tentando acalmar Ron. Desde que ele chegara em sua casa, não parara de andar em círculos e reclamar do "ingrato" do seu amigo Harry Potter.

- Mione você não esta escutando direito, estou te falando, o Harry saiu com o Malfoy. A doninha saiu junto com o Harry, de moto.

- Ron, eu entendi isso quando você me falou na primeira vez... - a morena consultou o relógio. – Há meia hora atrás.

- Ele me largou lá, plantado sem nem me dar satisfação, ainda tive que aceitar carona daquele maluco do Zabini, eu te falei que ele apertou meu traseiro?

- Sim, essa deve ter sido a décima terceira vez que você comenta o episódio. – Hermione levou a mão a boca e bocejou. – Agora, por favor, Ron, amanhã tenho certeza que o Harry te explica o que quer que tenha acontecido para ele sair de lá com o Malfoy, agora chega desse assunto, preciso muito dormir, amanhã vou ter um dia cheio na faculdade. – Hermione levantou do sofá e foi em direção ao banheiro.

- Você esta me mandando embora? – O ruivo seguiu a namorada parando no batente da porta do banheiro.

- Claro que não, Ron, pode dormir aqui se quiser. Só prometa não abrir mais a boca pra falar sobre isso, tenho certeza que o Harry terá uma boa explicação para te dar amanhã. – A morena parou em frente a pia e começou a escovar seus dentes.

- Não, vou para casa, senão vou ter que acordar muito cedo para passar em casa e pegar as tralhas da faculdade.

- Tem certeza? – O ruivo afirmou com a cabeça e deu um beijo na testa da namorada.

- Amanhã agente se fala, vou nessa.

Assim que o namorado saiu, Hermione foi para cama, carregando um livro, leria mais um capítulo antes que o sono a dominasse. Porém, não conseguiu se concentrar no que lia, não conseguia parar de pensar em Ron, no relacionamento dos dois, que estava cada vez mais frio, cada vez mais fraternal, nem seus pais se despediam com um beijo na testa.

Ela sabia que o amava, sabia também que era amada por ele, mas por mais que lhe doesse admitir, a paixão que sentiam no inicio do namoro, fora se apagando lentamente. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa a respeito, o que não dava era para continuar como estava. Limpou uma lágrima teimosa que escorreu pelo seu rosto e decidiu que conversaria com o ruivo o mais breve possível.

Xxxxxxxx

Já passara das onze da noite quando Harry chegou em casa. Tentou girar a chave sem fazer barulho, porém de nada adiantou, já que Sirius estava deitado no sofá da sala assistindo TV.

- Eu nem vou falar nada, o Remus já tirou uma com a minha cara me chamando de Senhora Weasley. – Harry já estava fazendo seu caminho para o quarto quando ouviu seu padrinho, sorriu e voltou para sala, sentando na poltrona ao lado do sofá onde Sirius estava estirado, com uma imensa bacia com restos de pipoca.

- Oi, Sirius, desculpa a hora. Sei que já deveria estar em casa, mas...

- Harry, escute. - Sirius sentou e olhou para o afilhado. – Sei que você esta na idade de curtir a vida, e não quero parecer uma tia velha e chata, como Remus disse que estou parecendo. – O mais velho fez uma careta ao lembrar-se da conversa que teve mais cedo com Lupin. – Mas, eu me preocupo com você, então, só te peço que me ligue, sempre que for se atrasar, ou dormir na casa de algum amigo.

Harry levantou para ir sentar ao lado do padrinho.

- Prometo. – Harry fez um juramento com os dedos na boca fazendo com que Sirius lhe bagunçasse os cabelos e dois caíssem na gargalhada. – É sério, Sirius, me desculpe, sei que fica preocupado, pode deixar que providenciarei um celular o mais breve possível.

- Não precisa, saí hoje e comprei um pra você, não entendo bem desses aparelhos cheios de coisa, mas a moça da loja me disse que esse aí tem tudo, você deve saber mexer nesse treco. – Sirius fez uma careta para o eletrônico.

- Uau! Demais! Valeu mesmo, me poupou o trabalho de comprar um, vou mesmo precisar, agora que o Malfoy... – Harry quase se estapeou pela mancada, tocar no nome da família da prima de Sirius nunca era uma boa.

- Malfoy? Você falou Malfoy? O que tem aquela ratazana branca? Quando você encontrou com ele? – Sirius chegara a levantar e olhava para Harry de modo desconfiado.

- Calma, Sirius, não o Malfoy pai, o Malfoy filho, Draco Malfoy, é que, bem... Eu...

- Não deve mudar muita coisa, Malfoy pai, Malfoy filho, lembro-me das suas queixas desse garoto, das brigas de vocês na escola, mimado e arrogante como o pai aposto. Mas o que tem ele, Harry? – Sirius, aparentemente mais calmo, voltou a sentar.

- Nada, quer dizer, bem, é que... Hum, eu meio que fiquei com ele. – Harry disse baixinho e esfregou a mão nos cabelos.

- O que? Como você meio que ficou com ele? Ou você ficou ou não ficou.

- OK. Certo, Sirius, sim, eu fiquei com o Draco, mas nem precisa fazer nenhum alarde, não é nenhum anúncio de guerra. Nós ficamos na festa do Seamus, e ele mudou, eu mudei, não somos mais criança, Sirius. Não se preocupe com isso. Vou nessa, to pregado e amanhã começo na faculdade, Boa noite Sirius. – Harry rapidamente levantou e seguiu para seu quarto.

- Ei, volta aqui, ainda não acabei com vo... Urgh, isso não vai prestar. – Sirius sacudiu a cabeça desligou a TV e também foi para seu quarto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA<strong>__: Olá pessoas pervas do meu coração! Muito obrigado por vocês estarem lendo e comentando a fic, review com certeza é um excelente combustível!_

_Obrigada, a Nyx, minha flor, pela betagem!_

_Então, agora o acordo foi feito, como será daqui pra frente? Alguém se apaixona? Quem será o primeiro? Aguardem os próximos capítulos rsrsrs_

_Bjus!_

Agradecimentos a quem não estava logado:

**Yinfa** – Obrigada, flor. Taí o capítulo, espero que tenha curtido! Bjus.


	4. Chapter 4

NA:_ Olá, meus queridos! Primeiro quero pedir desculpas pela demora em postar o capítulo. Aconteceram alguns problemas, dentre eles, meu baby esbarrou em um copo de refri e este rolou por uma cômoda até cair em cima da mesa onde estava meu Not... ou seja, molhou e ferrou com tudo... Perdi parte desse capítulo e todas as minhas anotações da fic e tudo mais... Enfim, meu coração esta partido porque estou sem meu Not e devo continuar sem ele por algum tempo! :/_

_O capítulo não esta grande porque não esta completo, mas, achei melhor postar do jeito que esta para que vocês não tenham que esperar tanto._

_O capítulo esta divertido, espero que gostem!_

_Bjus a todos que estão acompanhando e gostando da fic._

Xxxxx

* * *

><p>Harry saiu apressado de casa, mal teve tempo de tocar no café preparado por seu padrinho, tinha aula em meia hora e mal sabia andar pelo campus da faculdade.<p>

- Vamos lá Edwiges, vamos correr. – Harry montou em sua moto, colocou o capacete e seguiu a toda velocidade para a faculdade, bem, a toda velocidade permitida. Felizmente, conseguiu chegar com uma folga de quinze minutos. Estacionou a moto e assim que se virou para sair deu de cara com Ron.

- Bom dia, Ron. – O moreno deu seu melhor sorriso forçado para o amigo, sabia que estava encrencado por tê-lo deixado sozinho na festa.

- Você me deve uma explicação, Harry Potter. – Ron parou em frente ao amigo, cruzando os braços numa imitação perfeita de sua mãe.

- Eu sei Ron, só que agora não é um bom momento. Estou atrasado e... – Harry olhou em volta e franziu a testa para a quantidade de prédios que tinha à sua frente. – meio perdido. Afinal, aonde fica o prédio do curso de Direito?

Ron estreitou os olhos para ele, mas relaxou um pouco a postura ameaçadora.

- Certo parceiro, te darei essa folga, mas nem _pense_ que fugirá de mim. Quero saber direito essa história do Malfoy sair na garupa da sua moto... Nos vemos no almoço. – O rapaz deu as costas para o amigo e saiu em direção ao prédio de Ciências Humanas.

- Ei, mas você não me disse aonde fica...

- Pense nisso como uma pequena punição, e se eu fosse você, corria, agora só lhe restam uns dez minutos. – Ron falou sem se virar para trás, rindo da provável cara de bocó que Harry deveria estar fazendo.

Resmungando e xingando até a quinta geração de Weasleys, Harry praticamente correu pelo campus. Logo encontrou um grupinho de garotas que lhe ajudaram, de muito bom grado, a achar sua sala.

Xxxx

A manhã passou bem rápido, com Harry correndo de um lado para o outro. Ainda estava muito perdido, porém gostou bastante das suas primeiras aulas.

Estava saindo de uma sala, totalmente distraído, quando sentiu um par de mãos lhe puxarem para um canto do corredor.

- Mas que mer... – parou na metade do palavrão quando se virou e se deparou com um loiro de sorriso enviesado.

- Vem comigo. – Draco se virou e saiu andando com Harry em seu encalço.

- Malfoy, marquei de almoçar com o Ron, onde você está me levando?

- O Weasley pode esperar, eu não, mas prometo que não vai demorar... Muito. - O loiro continuou seu caminho, cumprimentando alguns conhecidos que encontrava e Harry o seguiu, já imaginando o que o loiro estava planejando.

Não demoraram muito e pararam em frente a uma escada de mármore branco, Draco olhou para os dois lados e puxou Harry pela mão, e os dois subiram a pequena escada que dava para uma porta branca.

Draco tirou um molho de chaves do bolso e abriu a porta.

- Que lugar é esse, Malfoy? – Harry entrou no que parecia ser um pequeno escritório.

Era uma sala circular e nela tinha uma mesa com alguns livros espalhados, vários tipos de canetas, alguns papéis e um abajur. Atrás tinha uma cadeira de madeira antiga. Haviam quadros espalhados por toda parede, mas, o que chamou a atenção do moreno foi o sofá.

- Isso não importa agora, não temos muito tempo. – Draco trancou a porta e puxou Harry para um beijo. Apesar do susto inicial, o moreno rapidamente correspondeu ao beijo. Sentiu a língua do outro lhe invadindo a boca e a tocou com a sua própria língua, provocativamente, fazendo o loiro gemer.

Draco mordeu de leve o lábio inferior de Harry, o provocando também.

- Bem, não temos muito tempo para preliminares. – O loiro disse interrompendo o beijo e fazendo uma trilha com sua língua pelo pescoço do moreno.

Os dois se soltaram apenas para arrancar suas próprias roupas.

Dessa vez foi Harry quem tomou a iniciativa e puxou o loiro para o sofá.

Eles se beijaram novamente, primeiro de leve e depois mais intensamente.

Mãos percorriam pelo corpo do outro, até que Draco agarrou a ereção do moreno, o fazendo arfar. Começou com um leve vai e vem enquanto beijava e mordia seu pescoço.

Draco levou sua mão à boca de Harry, e o moreno entendendo bem o que o outro queria, tratou de chupar os dedos do loiro.

Ainda o masturbando, Draco começou a preparar o moreno, introduzindo um, dois, três dedos, os levando o mais fundo que conseguia.

Viu Harry jogar a cabeça para trás e fechar os olhos com força quando tocou bem perto de sua próstata.

Com a outra mão, Draco pegou sua calça que estava jogada próxima ao sofá e pegou uma camisinha no bolso.

Sem esperar mais, Draco retirou os dedos do moreno e após colocar a camisinha, introduziu seu pênis bem devagar, até estar completamente dentro do outro.

Sem se mexer, esperando com que o moreno se acostumasse, passou a beijá-lo na boca, no pescoço...

Gemeu quando sentiu o moreno se empurrar contra seu quadril.

Começou a estocá-lo enquanto ainda o beijava. Harry correu suas mãos pelas costas do loiro e mordeu-lhe os lábios quando ele atingiu em cheio sua próstata.

- Puta merda, Malfoy, faz isso de novo.

Draco sorriu e estocou fundo no moreno, colocando ritmo em suas estocadas, gemendo e fazendo Harry gemer ainda mais quando escorregou suas mãos pela cintura do moreno e passou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo que arremetia contra ele.

Os dois investiam rápido e forte contra o outro, soltando palavras incoerentes e gemidos alucinantes.

Não demorou para Harry se derramar na mão de Draco, que também não tardou em sentir seu gozo explodir dentro do moreno.

Draco relaxou em cima de Harry, ambos tentando acalmar a respiração.

- Você é louco, Malfoy.

- Não foi você que disse, 'a qualquer hora'? - O loiro sorriu provocativamente e saiu de dentro do moreno e se jogando no tapete. – E eu não ouvi reclamações entre seus gemidos. – O loiro olhou para o moreno, que ainda estava na mesma posição no sofá, com uma mão na barriga.

- Mas quem disse que estou reclamando, só não esperava ser sequestrado no meu primeiro dia de aula, na hora do almoço... Oh Deus!

Harry deu um salto do sofá e passou a catar suas roupas. – Tem algum banheiro aqui?

- Nessa porta à direita. – O loiro indicou com a cabeça, também já se levantando.

- O Ron vai me matar, marquei de almoçar com ele e estou muito atrasado. – Harry falou do banheiro, onde tentava limpar a bagunça que ficou seu abdômen após gozar nas mãos do loiro e se melecar todo. – Ele já quer arrancar meu coro depois deu ter largado ele na festa e saído com você.

Harry saiu do banheiro e terminou de se vestir.

- Boa sorte com o cabeça de fósforo. – Draco respondeu, terminando de se vestir. Deu uma olhada no espelho, e ao contrário de Harry, que parecia ter acabado de sair de uma briga com um leão, seu cabelo estava perfeito e no seu devido lugar.

- Vamos? – Draco abriu a porta, para fecha-la logo em seguida. – Ah, espera, e o celular, você falou que iria arrumar um logo, vai precisar de um, como falamos na outra noite, não é sempre que vou poder te "sequestrar"?

- Ah sim, aqui, - Harry pegou o aparelho de dentro da mochila. – Meu padrinho comprou um para mim ontem mesmo. Toma, coloca o seu número.

Draco pegou o aparelho e digitou seu número, para logo virá-lo ao contrário e disparar o flash de encontro a seu rosto.

- Toma, agora pode me olhar, babar e me chamar quando quiser. Só me de um toque depois para eu registrar o seu. – O loiro deu um rápido beijo no moreno e juntos saíram da sala.

Xxxxxx

Harry voou para o refeitório depois que Draco lhe explicou onde ficava. Avistou a cabeça ruiva de seu melhor amigo e se aproximou da mesa em que estava sentado com... Aquele era o Blaise Zabini?

- Ron, me desculpe o atraso, tive problemas em... Hum, não conseguia achar o refeitório, eu já te falei como acho essa faculdade grande demais?

Harry falou tudo numa correria só, desarrumando ainda mais, se possível, os cabelos, e fazendo Ron rolar os olhos ao perceber que o garoto provavelmente estava mentindo. _Ou_ contando meias verdades. Ron decidiu que era agora que descobriria o que estava acontecendo com seu amigo.

- Certo, Harry, porque não se senta? Parece que correu uma maratona.

- A mim parece que ele acabou de dar uns bons amassos, isso sim. Já está se se divertindo, Potter? No primeiro dia? Gostei de você. – Blaise sorriu para Harry, que sentou meio desconcertado ao lado de Ron. – Essa sua versão é bem melhor do que a de garoto de ouro, menino exemplar e blá blá blá, que você tinha no colégio. Devia aprender com ele, Weasley, viva a vida intensamente, esse é meu lema. – O garoto negro lançou uma piscada ao rapaz ruivo e, sem nem dizer tchau, levantou-se e deixou a mesa.

Harry parecia abobado.

- O que foi essa piscada? E eu não sabia que vocês eram amigos – Harry ainda olhava Blaise se distanciando deles.

- O Zabini é louco e eu não sou amigo dele, mas... - Ron apontou um dedo sardento no nariz de Harry – eu não sabia que _você_ e Malfoy eram amigos! Acho bom você começar a se explicar logo, mocinho, hoje tenho que ajudar meus irmãos na loja, então você tem exatamente meia hora pra me dar uma história convincente _e_ uma carona.

Harry suspirou fundo sabendo que estava na berlinda. Não deveria estar com medo de conversar com seu melhor amigo, mas _estava_ apreensivo, afinal, não era novidade para ninguém que Ron era a mais teimosa e cabeça dura das criaturas, principalmente quando o assunto era Draco Malfoy. Os dois eram 'inimigos' antes mesmo de Harry conhecê-los. Draco sempre foi um pentelho, um mimado e muitas vezes chegava a ser cruel com Ron, mas sabia também que o ruivo não ficava muito atrás, se envolvendo em brigas com o loiro sempre que se cruzavam. Não que o próprio Harry também não estivesse presente em boa parte delas, mas sabia que tudo isso era passado agora, coisas de crianças, adolescentes... Eles eram adultos agora. Mas, pelo que viu no dia da festa, o jeito com que Ron chamou o loiro pelo apelido de infância... As coisas não seriam fáceis. No entanto, não podia esconder uma coisa assim de seu melhor amigo. Melhor enfrentar a fera de uma vez.

- Certo, Ron, não pira, ok? Acho melhor falar de uma vez e... Ron, eu estou saindo com o Draco! – Harry despejou e fechou os olhos.

- O quê? Como... Hã? – Ron estava completamente apoplético. Harry arriscou abrir um olho.

- Bem, não é nada sério, apenas...

- VOCÊ ESTÁ DORMINDO COM DRACO MALFOY?

- Grite mais alto, acho que as pessoas lá na avenida não escutaram – Harry bufou e olhou em volta, e ficou aliviado em constatar que a grande maioria das pessoas já tinha terminado seu almoço, portanto só tinham algumas pessoas ali.

- Harry, cara, eu... _Meu Deus_, você e o Malfoy, mas como assim? Você chegou faz pouco tempo, vocês nem se gostam... Vocês, vocês... – Ron começou a hiperventilar.

Harry esfregou o rosto e suspirou. Ron ficava assim quando estava histérico.

Potter, acostumado com a situação, tirou o saco de papel do bolso da jaqueta e fez o amigo respirar e expirar dentro dele enquanto esfregava suas costas. Era uma situação bastante ridícula, levando em consideração o tamanho de Ronald.

- Ron, acalme-se, até parece que estou te contando que anunciaram a terceira guerra mundial! – O ruivo lhe lançou um olhar que dizia claramente "a situação é a mesma" e bufou dentro do saco. Harry continuou mesmo assim. - E já está na hora de vocês dois pararem com essa bobeira, se chamando de apelidos infantis, relembrando rixas antigas, não aguento mais falar que somos adultos. Parece que só eu cresci por aqui! – Harry já estava perdendo um pouco da paciência.

Ao ser comparado a uma criança, a respiração de Ron voltou ao normal e ele afastou o braço de Harry.

- Não sou nenhuma criança, Potter – ele falou, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico. Harry gargalhou, jogando para escanteio a pontadinha de raiva que já estava começando a sentir.

- Certo, Ron, claro que não é. Olha, não estou pedindo que você vire melhor amigo dele, até porque, entre eu e ele nem está acontecendo nada sério, é mais uma coisa de química, sabe? O sexo com ele...

- Não... NÃO, Harry, informação demais, eu não preciso e nem quero saber da intimidade entre você e aquela donin... – Ron parou a frase no meio ao ver a sobrancelha arqueada de Harry. – Certo, da sua intimidade com o Malfoy, já é ruim demais saber que você se envolveu com ele, detalhes eu dispenso, por favor.

Harry sorriu.

- Então isso quer dizer que posso ficar despreocupado? Você não vai querer atacar o Draco com um faca afiada, ou arruinar aquele maravilhoso carro dele?

- Hn – Ron resmungou bem baixinho.

- Vou entender esse seu resmungo como um 'Sim, parceiro, é claro!'.

Ron rolou os olhos para o entusiasmo de Harry e com um 'você me deve um almoço' levantou-se e saiu com o amigo para o estacionamento.

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Continua...

* * *

><p><em>Agradecimentos:<em>

**Keicy M.E:** Oi amore, não se preocupe, fico super feliz que esteja lendo e gostando! Tb gosto muito desse tema, é sempre divertido ver os personagens cair em sua própria armadilha! Hum, pensamentos pervos não vão faltar pra vc nessa fic rsrs

Bjinhus *_*

**Bia Elric**: Olá amore, não consegui te responder pelo site, acho que esta desabilitada para receber msg, de uma olhada! Fico muito feliz que esteja acompanhado e gostando da fic. Obrigada pela review.

Bjus *_*

Obrigada a Nyx, minha flor e a Cy pela ajuda com o Ron!


	5. Chapter 5

A semana transcorreu bem agitada tanto para Draco quanto para Harry. Ambos tendo que dar conta de toda a matéria passada pelos professores, que nem na primeira semana de aula davam trégua, sem contar, é claro, os vários encontros diários dos dois.

A salinha usada pelo pessoal da fraternidade, a qual Draco fazia parte, era a mais usada entre os dois, mas, claro que o "apê" do Draco, era muito mais confortável. Era o lugar onde eles mais gostavam de se encontrar, porém um inconveniente deixava Harry um tanto quanto desconfortável.

E esse inconveniente tinha nome e sobrenome.

- É sério gente, por favor. Da próxima vez, façam isso mais baixo, é difícil me concentrar no filme pornô enquanto rola sexo de verdade na porta ao lado.

Draco não segurou o riso ao ver as bochechas de Harry corar com o comentário de Blaise Zabini. Eles haviam acabado de sair do quarto do loiro, depois de uma rodada de sexo selvagem, sexo esse que fez com que os dois gemessem alto, aparentemente incomodando certo negro solitário.

- Você é a pessoa mais cara de pau da face da terra, Blaise. Minha casa! Consegue entender o conceito?

- Malfoy! – Harry olhou embasbacado para o loiro.

- Ihhh relaxa, Potter, se eu fosse levar a sério toda vez que o Draco me manda embora daqui, eu não teria ficado nem o primeiro dia. – Sorriu para em seguida sair da sala, fazendo com que Draco rolasse os olhos.

- Esse aí não tem jeito, a cara de pau dele ultrapassa todos os limites, mas, confesso que nos superamos dessa vez, você estava muito selvagem, Potter! – Draco se aproximou mais do moreno, o abraçando por trás, Harry encostou a cabeça no ombro do loiro, lhe dando maior acesso ao seu pescoço, onde o loiro tratou de dar uma leve mordida.

- Só eu né? – Harry soltou um pequeno gemido ao sentir a língua quente de Draco percorrer sua nuca lhe deixando arrepiado. Harry já havia fechado os olhos quando Draco lhe deu um pequeno beijo para em seguida se afastar, o que fez com que o moreno o olhasse surpreso.

- Acho que já esta na sua hora. – O loiro arqueou a sobrancelha e deu seu melhor sorriso torto.

- Er, hum... Claro! – Harry ficou meio sem reação após ser praticamente expulso do apartamentodo loiro. – Já estou até atrasado, Teddy já deve estar me esperando. – Harry avançou para a porta, mas antes que saísse Draco estancou na sua frente.

- Quem é Teddy? – O loiro franziu a testa enquanto aguardava uma resposta do moreno, que pareceu meio surpreso com o aparente tom enciumado do outro. _Há_! Essa era à hora certa para o troco.

- Não preciso te dar satisfações, Malfoy. Agora me deixe passar que já esta na minha hora. Você deve ter coisas bem mais interessantes para fazer do que ficar parado na frente da porta.

Harry lhe deu seu melhor sorriso, um leve estalinho na boca e saiu, levemente satisfeito por ter deixado o loiro sem fala.

- O que? E quem disse que eu lhe pedi satisfações, Potter! – Falou para ninguém, já que Harry não esperou o elevador, preferindo usar as escadas.

- Hum... Draco? – Blaise apareceu na porta e espiou o corredor vazio. – Esta falando sozinho?

- Não seja imbecil, Zabini, estava falando com o testa partida do Potter. Ahhh sai da minha frente, que tenho mais o que fazer.

- Hum, isso não vai dar certo, mas, quem me escuta? – Falou o negro, trancando a porta em seguida, também estava de saída.

* * *

><p>DHDHDHDHDHDH<p>

* * *

><p>Blaise não era um acomodado, ele sabia que o amigo falava aquelas coisas mais porque era um ranzinza do que outra coisa, bem, pelo menos era assim que ele gostava de pensar.<p>

Ele também sabia que era só pedir desculpas para sua mãe, fazer uma cara de cachorro abandonado que rapidinho ela cederia, mas, ainda estava magoado com ela, ele tinha seu orgulho afinal de contas, e era divertido morar com o amigo, apesar do seu costumeiro mal humor e língua ferina.

O negro estava numa livraria, comprando alguns livros que faltavam para o semestre, estava perdido em pensamentos quando seus olhos cravaram numa cabeleira ruiva. Sorriu.

- Ronald Weasley numa livraria, sua namorada deve estar contente. – Blaise se aproximou por trás e cutucou a costela do ruivo que deu um salto e soltou um grito não tão másculo como gostaria que tivesse sido.

- Ai! Mas que merda, Zabini, qual o seu problema? – Ron olhou feio para o negro que se segurava para não rir do susto que deu no ruivo.

- Problema nenhum, quer alguma ajuda? – Perguntou o negro olhando por cima do ombro do Ron, espiando o que ele estava lendo.

- E desde quando você foi contratado como atendente dessa livraria? – O ruivo fechou o livro com certa violência e passou para outra prateleira.

- Sabe que conheço uns livros ótimos para apimentar relações, se você quiser...

- E quem disse que minha relação precisa ser apimentada? Por Deus, qual o seu problema?

- Hum... Sei não, Weasley, você vive em um humor péssimo, sabe o que dizem de pessoas mal humoradas né? Falta. – Zabini estava achando divertido ver que o rosto de Ron podia ficar com vários tons de vermelhos em tão pouco tempo.

- Você por acaso tem problemas mentais, Zabini? Ah, mas é claro, convivendo tanto tempo com a doninha, não poderia ser diferente. E não se meta na minha vida sexual, na verdade, não se meta na minha vida de forma nenhuma. – Ron deu as costas ao negro e sai bufando da livraria, resmungando coisas como, "idiota", "babaca" e "atrevido".

O negro somente sorriu e pensou como seria divertido quando o Weasley descobrisse que teriam algumas aulas em comum.

* * *

><p>DHDHDHDHDHDHDH<p>

* * *

><p>Assim que Harry abriu a porta foi recebido por um elétrico garotinho, que se jogou em cima dele fazendo com que os dois quase fossem ao chão.<p>

- Padrinho!

- Teddy, vai com calma, assim você vai derrubar seu padrinho. – Remus vinha logo atrás do garotinho de cabelos negros.

- Deixa ele Remus, isso tudo é saudade, não é Teddy? Mas, pode deixar que vamos tratar de acabar com ela nesse fim de semana. – Harry abraçou o afilhado e com ele agarrado em seu colo foi para sala.

- Até que enfim, Harry , demorou demais pra chegar, não aguentava mais a ladainha de Teddy perguntando por você de cinco em cinco minutos. – Sirius tentou fazer cara de bravo, mas, era impossível, ao ver seu afilhado sendo atacado por vários beijos dado pelo pequeno Teddy.

- Você tem certeza que pode ficar com ele, Harry? Sei como os garotos da sua idade gostam de sair no fim de semana, se quiser posso leva-lo para Andrômeda.

- Ah não, papai, eu quero ficar com o Padrinho, você prometeu. - Teddy, um lindo menininho de cinco anos, com cabelos tão pretos que olhando rápido pareciam azulados, fazia um imenso biquinho enquanto cruzava os braços.

- É claro que eu tenho certeza que posso cuidar dele, vamos nos divertir muito. – Harry gargalhou ao se ver jogado para trás quando Teddy pulou de volta em seu colo, lhe dando um abraço de "quebrar o osso" como o menino dizia.

- Certo, certo, já estamos atrasados, Remus, nosso vôo sai daqui a 3 horas, vamos torcer para o caminho não estar engarrafado. Harry, a senhora Rodrigues, vai vir amanhã de manhã para preparar o almoço de vocês, e já vai deixar alguma coisa pronta para o jantar. No domingo sugiro que você leve o pequeno Teddy para almoçar fora, chegaremos somente à noite. – Sirius afagou os cabelos dos dois "meninos", pegou sua pequena mala que já estava na sala e saiu junto com Remus, não sem antes, é claro, de Remus listar enumeras vezes onde estavam os telefones para emergências, remédios para febre, xarope...

- Pode deixar Remus, vai tranquilo. – Harry os levou até a porta para que Teddy mandasse vários beijinhos em direção ao pai.

– Agora somos só nós dois rapazinho, e quero que comece me contando tudo, como foram as férias na casa da vovó, como esta na escola nova...

Harry adorava crianças, principalmente seu afilhado. Não era sempre que podia passar um tempo com ele, principalmente quando estava nos Estados Unidos. Por isso quando soube que seu padrinho e Remus teriam que viajar a negócios, se ofereceu para cuidar do pequeno no fim de semana. Só se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe.

* * *

><p>DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH<p>

* * *

><p>Draco queria muito ter dormido até não aguentar mais ficar na cama nesse sábado, mas, infelizmente a vida não era como ele gostaria.<p>

Seu pai ligou bem cedo, lhe convidando, leia-se obrigando, a comparecer em um almoço de família, leia-se de negócios. Como ficaria livre no domingo, podendo aproveitar a noite de sábado a vontade, concordou.

Foi a coisa mais chata do mundo aguentar os amigos do pai falando de negócios enquanto suas filhas chatas e enfadonhas tentavam de tudo lhe chamar atenção.

Draco até tentou ser educado e dar atenção as meninas, porém tudo o que elas conseguiram foi irrita-lo cada vez mais.

Ele teve que aguentar duas horas daquilo, até que resolveu que já havia cumprido seu papel de herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, assim, pediu desculpas ao pai e a mãe dizendo que tinha um trabalho da faculdade muito complicado, que lhe prenderia em casa todo o fim de semana.

Claro, que Narcisa Malfoy, muito satisfeita com seu filho estudioso, o liberou com um lindo sorriso e um beijo. Já Lucius, apenas torceu os lábios e voltou a conversar com os sócios. Típico!

Mais tarde, daquele mesmo dia, Draco já estava pronto para sair de casa, iria a uma festa na casa de um velho amigo, Theodore Nott. As festas dadas por ele eram legendárias.

Theo era seu amigo desde sempre, frequentavam a mesma escola e só se separaram porque Theo foi para uma faculdade diferente. Draco, juntamente com Theo e Blaise, aprontavam todas, mas com Theo as coisas eram um pouco diferentes. Eles já ficaram juntos varias vezes e se teve alguma vez na vida que Draco pensou em ficar com alguém sério, foi com o Theo.

Isso aconteceu no primeiro ano do ensino médio, quando achou que estava apaixonado pelo amigo. Mas não deu certo, a personalidade dos dois eram parecidas demais, ou seja, monogamia, não era com eles. Por isso acharam melhor não ficarem mais juntos, pelo bem da amizade. Não que de vez em quando não caíssem em tentação.

Antes de sair, Draco resolveu ligar para Harry, já o tinha convidado para festa, mas quem sabe o moreno gostaria de uma carona?

- Alô!

- Potter, em dez minutos 'tô' passando para te buscar. – Assim que o moreno atendeu, Draco já pegara as chaves para sair.

- Me buscar?

- A festa do Theo, idiota, não lembra? – O loiro rolou os olhos.

- Ahh... Hum, desculpe Malfoy, não vou poder ir.

- O que? E porque não?

- Bem, é que o Teddy vai ficar aqui em casa esse final de semana e...

- Ahh você vai passar o final de semana com o Teddy, entendi. – Seu humor antes tão bom, transformou-se imediatamente diante da recusa do moreno, claro, que ele não se importava se Potter estivesse dando preferência para esse tal de Teddy, foda-se.

Candidatos a ficar com ele nessa festa não faltariam. Desligou o telefone antes mesmo de ouvir qualquer explicação idiota do testa partida.

Chegando à festa, que já estava lotada, serviu-se de uma bebida e foi ao encontro de seu amigo.

- E chegou quem faltava! – Theo, um lindo moreno de olhos azuis, alto e corpo atlético, sorria e abria os braços em direção ao loiro.

- Quanto tempo não nos vemos loiro, desde que voltei de viagem não conseguimos marcar nada.

- Estou aqui agora, pode matar a saudade. – Draco sorriu enviesado.

- Ok. – Sem nem dar chance de Draco pensar, o moreno lhe puxou pela nuca e lhe beijou.

- Woww, mas vocês não perdem tempo.

- Blaise Zabini, sempre sabendo o momento certo de aparecer. – Theo soltou Draco e fingiu um olhar feio para o negro.

- Inconveniência é o seu sobrenome. – Draco respondeu e em seguida virou o conteúdo de seu copo de uma vez, logo, fazendo uma careta.

- Hei, você não costumava fazer essa cara depois de um beijo meu. – Theo se fez de ofendido.

- Relaxa Theo, nada pessoal, só não estou em um humor muito bom, mas quem sabe ele não melhore daqui para o final da noite. – O Loiro piscou maroto para amigo.

- E esse mal humor seria porque não estou vendo Potter por aqui? – Arriscou Blaise, se arrependendo profundamente ao receber um olhar de gelo do amigo.

- E desde quando eu nasci grudado com Potter, Zabini?

- Woww, espere ai, o que eu perdi enquanto estive viajando? Potter? Harry Potter? Você esta pegando o Potter, Draco?

- Qual o problema de vocês, não tem nenhum assunto melhor para falar não? – Suspirou cansado quando sentiu o olhar do amigo esperando uma resposta. – Sim, Theo, ando "pegando" o Potter de vez em quando.

- De vez em quando? Vocês se comem a cada tempo vago que vocês têm, estou até estranhando ele não estar aqui pendurado no seu pescoço.

- Draco Malfoy foi fisgado pelo ex-inimigo de colégio, um tanto quando clichê, não acha? Mas, quem diria!

- Ninguém aqui foi "fisgado" Nott, ahhh com licença, vou beber, só assim para aturar vocês. – Saiu em direção ao bar, deixando os dois amigos sozinhos.

- Vem cá, Blaise, me conta essa história direito, isso é sério? Draco e Potter estão namorando?

- Bem, eles dizem que estão se pegando sem compromisso, mas, não se desgrudam um único dia, não sabe como é torturante ouvir os gemidos dos dois, dia após dia. – Dramatizou o negro.

- Você ainda esta na casa do Draco?

Os dois amigos enredaram-se numa conversa após outra, colocando o assunto em dia, enquanto isso Draco bebia um copo atrás do outro.

- Draco Malfoy, larga esse copo e vem dançar comigo. – Pansy Parkinson, para horror de Draco apareceu em seu campo de visão, na verdade, duas Pansy, não, isso era o inferno.

- Eu não vou dançar com você Pansy, tudo o que você quer é me arrastar para cama que eu sei.

- E desde quando isso foi algum problema para você? Agora levanta essa bunda gostosa dai e vem rebolar na pista comigo. Você esta bebendo demais, assim não vai conseguir fazer tudo aquilo que só você sabe fazer quando eu conseguir te arrastar para um dos quartos da casa. – A morena tirou o copo da mão do loiro e o arrastou para pista de dança.

- Ahhh adoro essa música... – A morena saiu arrastando o loiro, que não viu outra saída a não ser dançar com a amiga.

Ele dançou com a morena, com Blaise, Theo e mais um tanto de gente que estava naquela festa. Estava se divertindo com os amigos e bebendo todas. Potter? Quem era Potter? Essa sim era sua vida!

Draco não estava bêbado, Malfoys não ficam bêbados, ele estava levemente alto. O fato de estar vendo duas Pansy o arrastando escada acima, não era nada demais, afinal de contas, ela era tão espaçosa que não o admirava em nada descobrir que ela fez algum tipo de magia negra para fazer um clone, mais uma para perturbar sua vida. Que se dane, ia para cama com as duas!

E Potter que se fudesse!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> _Olá meus amore! Primeiramente, desculpem pelo atraso, a musa resolver passear e me deixou na mão. Mas, garanto que o próximo vem rapidinho, já estou com ele quase pronto. _

**Gostaria de fazer uma observação, **no segundo capítulo da fic, digitei que o Ron se dirigia ao prédio de Humanas por engano. Ele, na verdade, estuda no prédio de Exatas. Mais para frente isso fará sentido rsrsrs.

Espero que gostem do capítulo, e se querem o outro rapidinho... reviews! *-*

Bjokas!

Agradecimentos:

**Mila B:** Oi flor! Sempre um prazer ver você por aqui! Esse esta um pouquinho maior, mas, nah não consigo fazer capítulos muito grandes rsrsrs um dia consigo um cadinho do seu talento. Que bom que gostou do meu Blaise, ele ainda vai aprontar muito por aqui! Obrigada pelo carinho. Bjus.

**Keicy M.E:** Olá, fico feliz que esteja acompanhando. Ron e Blaise só enganam as eles mesmos rsrsrs. Quanto ao meu not, consegui conserta-lo. Comprei outro HD, mas, tudo que tinha nele se perdeu realmente. Obrigada pela review. Bjus.

**DW03: **Oie! Meu baby não se machucou, graças a Deus, Obrigada pela preocupação. Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando, muito obrigada! Bjus.


	6. Chapter 6

**DW03**: Sim, o Draco é meio infantil, as vezes, mas, o Harry não fica longe rsrsrs. Obrigada pela preocupação com meu baby. E muito obrigada por estar lendo! Bjus.

**Nanda**: Oi xará! Eu amo o Draco com ciúmes, na verdade, eu amo cenas de ciúmes, deve ser porque sou cimenta, daí não me sinto tão mal em saber que não sou a única! Rsrsrs

Fico feliz que esteja curtindo. Espero que goste desse tb! Bjus.

**Karin:** Oi minha flor, Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando, sua opinião é muito importante! Ohh Jesus, deixando de trabalhar rsrsrsr Bjus amiga!

* * *

><p><strong> DH<strong>

Draco abriu os olhos para imediatamente fechar de novo. Sua cabeça latejou mais forte ao sentir a claridade. Fez uma cara de desagrado e levou a mão a cabeça.

- Merda! – resmungou ao tentar abrir os olhos novamente.

- Ah, vejo que você acordou bela adormecia, toma essa aspirina. – Pansy se aproximou da cama e ajudou o loiro a sentar, entregando a ele um comprimido junto de um copo de água.

- Fala baixo Pansy, minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. – O loiro rapidamente engoliu o remédio e encostou as costas na cabeceira da cama.

- Eu não devia nem estar te ajudando, Draquinho, você não merece, que decepção! – A morena sentou na beira da cama e cruzou as pernas e os braços.

- Do que você esta falando, sua maluca? O que eu fiz?

- O que você não fez meu querido, você bebeu tanto que caiu adormecido nessa cama antes mesmo de tirar a roupa. Está me devendo uma, loiro. Agora, se me der licença, tenho que ir para casa almoçar com meus pais. – A morena se aproximou do loiro lhe deu um selinho e saiu do quarto, deixando Draco sozinho.

"_Merda! Não acredito que neguei fogo a Pansy!"_

Depois de tomar um banho, Draco desceu e encontrou os amigos, Blaise e Theo sentados no jardim.

- Draco, que bom que resolveu acordar, estávamos te esperando para ir para a piscina. – Disse Theo, enquanto enchia mais um copo de suco e entregava ao loiro.

- Nem pensar, estou morrendo de dor de cabeça, vou para casa. – O loiro levou o copo à boca, porém o cheiro do suco de laranja fez seu estomago embrulhar.

– Arghh, meu estômago esta péssimo, da próxima vez compre bebidas com uma qualidade melhor. – Devolveu o copo para Theo com cara de nojo.

- Não ouse falar mal das minhas bebidas, sabe que na minha casa só entra o melhor, você que bebeu além da conta. Eu vi quando a Pansy praticamente te carregou escada acima, não sei como conseguiu subir sem tropeçar nas próprias pernas. – O moreno de olho azul se espreguiçou no sofá em que estava. – Eu sei que eu vou cair na água, depois da noite que eu tive ontem, meu humor esta ótimo!

- E pelo seu mau humor e a cara feia da Pansy hoje de manhã, sua noite não foi tão boa assim, hein? – falou Blaise.

- Não torra a minha paciência, Zabini. Estou indo embora, nos vemos depois Theo, vai ficar, Blaise?

- Sim, vou aproveitar o dia de sol e me acabar nessa piscina, até porque, hoje te aturar com esse humor azedo não vai ser nada agradável. – Falou o negro .

- Tanto faz. – Draco não estava a fim de papo essa manhã, sua cabeça estava estourando, tinha negado fogo a Pansy, e o pior, Potter devia estar se divertindo como ninguém com o tal de Teddy. Aquele idiota.

Ele foi para casa e passou o resto da manhã enfiado na cama. Por volta das quatro da tarde, resolveu tomar um banho. Sua cabeça já não doía mais e depois de comer alguma coisa se sentiu bem melhor. O sol já não estava mais tão forte, então resolveu correr no parque.

Precisava se exercitar um pouco. Sua vontade, na realidade era ligar para Potter e praticar outro tipo de exercício a tarde inteira, mas, não estragaria o fim de semana dele com o tal de Teddy, por mais que ele tivesse tal direito, afinal eles tinham um acordo.

Sexo a toda hora e qualquer momento que desse vontade.

Ahh, agora ele entendia esse mal humor todo, era falta de sexo. Não falta de Potter! Um pouco mais contente, pegou seu celular, carteira e chave do carro e saiu.

A intenção de Draco era parar no parque e correr para relaxar, mas, passando pelo lugar, percebeu que todos haviam pensado igual a ele.

O parque estava lotado de gente. Pessoas correndo. Crianças brincando com seus cachorros. Fez uma cara de desagrado e passou a dirigir sem rumo. Mil pensamentos passando pela sua cabeça, a maioria deles eram diferentes formas de se matar um testa partida.

De preferência lenta e dolorosamente.

Quando se deu conta, estava parado em frente ao prédio de Potter.

Maldito carro que tem vontade própria!

Ele ainda ficou parado ali uns bons dez minutos, antes de se decidir por subir, afinal de contas, ele estava ali apenas para mostrar para o moreno que ninguém dispensava Draco Malfoy, principalmente quando eles tinham um acordo.

O acordo acima de tudo.

Draco tocou a campainha insistentemente, ele estava decidido a ter o que era seu por direito. Mal a porta se abriu e ele já foi despejando toda sua fúria no rapaz parado a sua frente.

Surpresa era o mínimo para descrever a cara do Harry diante da cara de fúria do loiro.

- Potter, seu filho de uma rapariga corcunda, quem você pensa que é para me deixar na mão? Esse não foi o nosso acordo, porque nós, - Fez um gesto apontando para os dois. - Nós temos um acordo, Potter. Não me interessa nem um pouco que você esteja todo dolorido por ter passado uma noite inteira fazendo sexo selvagem com esse tal de Teddy. – Fez uma cara de nojo e nem notou que o moreno prendia os lábios para evitar sorrir. - Você me deve uma noite muito alucinante de sexo, Potter, principalmente por me fazer parar na cama de Pansy Parkinson.

Harry estreitou os olhos para o loiro.

- Você transou com a Parkinson?

Se realmente Draco estivesse pensando, ele diria que sim, que tiveram uma longa noite de prazer, mas, seu cérebro meio que não estava funcionando bem no momento.

- Não Potter, eu não transei com ela, e por sua culpa, somente sua. – Ele estava fazendo bico, parecendo uma criança quando alguma coisa lhe contrariava. Harry por algum motivo, ainda que desconhecido, sentiu uma repentina alegria ao saber que nada rolou entre o loiro e Parkinson.

- Você esta me deixando confuso, Malfoy, primeiro você me acusa de fazer você parar na cama da Parkinson, agora você diz que é minha culpa que vocês não transaram? – O moreno olhou confuso para o loiro colérico parado a sua porta. E antes que ele chamasse a atenção de meio mundo com sua voz elevada. O puxou pelo braço e fechou a porta.

- Escuta aqui Potter, acho bom você mandar...

- Padrinho?

Draco parou a frase na metade ao ouvir a voz de uma sonolenta, ao que parecia, criança.

Rapidamente olhou para trás e arregalou os olhos ao ver um menininho vestido em um pijama de flanela, enquanto o mesmo esfregava os olhinhos, demonstrando que acabava de acordar.

- Boa tarde, padrinho. – Draco viu a criança abrir um sorriso ao avistar Harry e correu para seus braços e ainda mudo, viu Harry pegar o garotinho no colo e lhe dar um beijo no topo da cabeça.

- Oi, meu amor, pensei que você fosse dormir a tarde inteira. – Harry sorria para o garotinho que agora olhava fixamente para o loiro.

- Padrinho, esse moço esta passando mal? Porque ele esta todo vermelho? – Harry não pode conter o riso diante da cara estupefata de Draco.

- Não, ele apenas se engasgou, mas, já esta melhor. – Harry ainda sorrindo dirigiu o olhar ao pequeno, vendo que ele ainda encarava o loiro.

- Ele é seu amigo, padrinho?

- Ahhh sim! Ele é meu amigo. - Disse e em seguida, pois o menino no chão. – Agora , Teddy – ao frisar bem o nome do garoto e com um sorriso muito, mas muito cínico, olhou para a cara de idiota que Malfoy fazia no momento. – Seja um menino educado e diga Boa tarde para o amigo do padrinho. Teddy, esse é Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, esse é o meu afilhado, Teddy Lupin.

– Cínico. Era o mínimo que Draco poderia descrever o moreno no momento.

Draco não estava acreditando na cena que ocorria a sua frente, devia estar com uma cara de idiota, já que não conseguia esboçar nenhuma palavra. Como assim? Esse era o Teddy? Uma criança? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir uma pequenina mão segurando a sua.

- Boa tarde, tio Draco. – O menino segurou na mão do mais velho e lhe deu um lindo e sincero sorriso, fazendo aparecer lindas covinhas em suas bochechas.

Harry observava o afilhado e Draco com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Tio Draco, com certeza isso fez sua tarde.

- O senhor ainda esta engasgado? – Isso bastou para Harry cair na gargalhada, fazendo Draco olhar feio em sua direção. Mas, vendo o olhar preocupado do garotinho, abaixou, ficando ajoelhado na frente do mesmo.

- Não, eu já estou melhor.- Disse sorrindo e tranquilizando o menino. – Muito prazer em te conhecer, eu ouvi muito falar de você, Teddy. – O loiro estreitou os olhos para o moreno que teve a dignidade de parecer envergonhado.

- Ouviu? – O menino perguntou de olhos arregalados.

- Sim, eu ouvi, mas não sabia que você era um garotinho assim tão grande, um rapaz já. – Claro que a ironia daquela frase só os mais velhos naquela sala entenderam, porém, Teddy estufou o peito, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Sim, eu já sou bem grande. Vou fazer isso tudo. – Fez um gesto com as mãos, mostrando o número seis**, **todo orgulhoso.

Draco estava se sentindo um completo idiota. E Potter, claro, era o único culpado. Ah, mas isso com certeza iria ter volta. Juntando toda a dignidade que possuía, levantou-se, encarando Harry com olhos crispados.

- Você fez isso de propósito, Potter.

- Fiz o que, Malfoy? – Há, mas que petulância. Fingido de uma figa.

- Não se faça de idiota, Potter, é claro que você...

- Malfoy, escolha bem as palavras. – Harry lançara um olhar ao pequeno, que estava no momento olhando de uma para o outro, sem entender nada.

- Nós ainda vamos tomar sorvete, padrinho? - O menino perguntou esperançoso, com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Claro que nós vamos! Quer ir conosco, Malfoy? – Harry olhou para o loiro, que ainda mantinha a cara amarrada.

- Não Potter, não quero tomar sorvete com você. Vou embora.

- Ahhh tio Draco, por favor, você vai gostar. O padrinho disse que vai comprar o maior sorvete de chocolate, com calda e tudo. Eu divido com você. – Tá, isso foi golpe baixo. Quem resistiria a um pedido desses?

Assim, após Harry arrumar o pequeno, pegou suas chaves e juntos saíram para tomar o tão desejado sorvete.

A sorveteria ficava apenas uma quadra de distância do prédio onde Harry morava, assim, foram andando. Draco estava meio quieto, andando com as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto Teddy, de mãos dadas como o padrinho, não parava de tagarelar.

Chegaram ao local, que estava bem cheio, afinal, dias de sol e calor em Londres eram coisa rara, assim, quando acontecia de ter um lindo dia de sol como o que fazia nesse dia, as pessoas corriam para parques, sorveterias e todo o tipo de passeio ao ar livre.

Depois de enfrentar uma pequena fila, chegou à vez dos três serem atendidos.

A menina do caixa, uma moça, baixinha, morena e com cabelos encaracolados, não pode deixar de passear seus olhos pelos dois homens a sua frente. Olhava de um para outro, com a boca levemente aberta.

"Oh Deus, essa visão do paraíso fez valer meu dia!"

- Senhorita? – a menina pareceu sair do transe, quando o loiro passou a mão na frente de seu rosto. Viu que o moreno sorria, enquanto o loiro fazia uma cara de enfado.

- Sim, desculpe. O que desejam?

- Eu quero um sorvetão de chocolate, bem grande assim, - Crianças e suas manias de demonstrar tudo com gestos. – e com muita calda, e com confeitos e com balinhas!

Draco não pode impedir-se de rir da animação da criança.

Quando a atendente perguntou o pedido dos mais velhos, de principio Draco não quis nada, porém depois de muita insistência, tanto de Teddy como de Harry, o loiro se deu por vencido. Porém insistiu em pagar a conta, e sim, eles ficaram uns bons minutos numa discussão ferrenha por quem pagaria a conta, até que algumas pessoas na fila começaram a pigarrear, fazendo com que o moreno cedesse.

Eles sentaram numa mesa ao fundo, Draco com um sundae de chocolate, Harry com u m milk-shake de morango e por fim, Teddy, com uma cestinha de biscoito, contendo várias bolas de sorvete de chocolate, com muita calda e muito confeito.

Quem conhecesse Draco, e o visse ali, naquela cena típica de filme de romance, não acreditariam. Mas, ele tinha que admitir, estava se divertindo. Ainda estava com muita, muita raiva do moreno e o faria pagar por tê-lo feito de bobo. Mas, quem diria, Draco Malfoy estava encantado por aquela criança.

Não que ele fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

O menino era um tagarela, já havia contado inúmeras histórias de coisas que aconteciam no colégio. Harry explicara que ele estava muito empolgado porque era o primeiro ano dele na escola. Draco estava prestando atenção no menino, quando notou que ele estava com a boquinha toda melecada de sorvete. Sem pensar pegou um guardanapo e limpou, recebendo um sorriso de lindas covinhas como agradecimento e um olhar penetrante de Harry.

- Que foi? – Perguntou ao sentir que o moreno o encarava com um sorriso. Não um sorriso de deboche, mas, um típico sorriso alegre, de quem estava gostando do que estava vendo.

- Nada. Só... Eu não sabia que gostava de crianças. – Disse meio encabulado.

- Ah Claro, minha fama é de lobo mau. – Disse rolando os olhos.

- Padrinho.

- Sim Teddy. – O moreno voltou sua atenção para o afilhado.

- Posso ir brincar ali, com as outras crianças?

Harry virou para olhar na direção que o menino apontava e viu que, mas ao fundo de onde estavam tinham uma área para recreação, com mesinhas que continham papéis e giz de cera e vários outros brinquedos.

- Sim, você pode ir, mas só um pouco. Daqui a pouco temos que voltar, seu pai, chega em mais ou menos duas horas, e eu tenho que te deixar limpo e cheiroso, não todo melecado de sorvete. – Sorriu ao ver o afilhado concordar com um aceno de cabeça e correr para onde estavam as outras crianças.

Draco estava sentado de frente para onde Teddy estivera a pouco, ele se moveu até ficar de frente para o moreno, cruzou os braços e ergueu as sobrancelhas, claramente esperando o outro se explicar.

- O que?

- Eu sei que você é tonto e meio lento, mas nem adianta disfarçar que você sabe muito bem do que se trata, então desembucha e fala porque você deixou que eu pensasse que o Teddy era um homem.

- Eu não fiz isso, você que tirou suas próprias conclusões.

- Não me irrite, Potter!

- E o que importa, Malfoy? E dai se o Teddy fosse mesmo algum cara que eu tivesse marcado de ficar? Não é como se eu te devesse alguma exclusividade, porque sei bem que você não pensaria duas vezes em ficar com alguém. Ou você pensou na hora que quase transou com a Parkinson?

- Eu quase transei com ela, porque estava aborrecido com você. E não, não chegamos a falar em exclusividade, mas achei que estivesse implícito no acordo. Afinal, pra que ele serve se vamos continuar pulando de cama e cama? E foi você que disse que não gostava disso, por isso o acordo seria bom para ambos.

Ok. Dessa vez Harry tinha que admitir. O loiro estava sendo bem maduro. Ao contrário dele, que realmente sabia que o loiro estava pensando que Teddy era alguém que ele levaria para cama.

- Certo. – Harry passou as mãos nos cabelos, bagunçando ainda mais, sinal de nervosismo, Draco já sabia como ler o moreno. – No seu apartamento você foi completamente sem educação, dai meio que soltei que o Teddy me esperava para não ficar sem graça. – Sem graça era o que poderia descrevê-lo no momento. – Mas, em minha defesa, quando você me ligou eu ia te falar que iria tomar conta do meu afilhado, mas você bateu o telefone na minha cara. Você nem merecia um oi depois disso.

Os dois passaram um tempo em silêncio, Harry olhando para qualquer coisa menos para o loiro. E Draco observando Teddy interagir com as outras crianças. Em determinado momento, o garotinho sentiu-se observado e olhou para trás, vendo que Draco o observava. Deu um tchauzinho e sorrindo voltou para brincadeira.

- Certo, acho que devemos acrescentar mais algumas regras nesse acordo. – Draco dessa vez olhou para o moreno que retribuiu, sustentando aquele olhar tão penetrante que o outro tinha.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>: Estou muito contente com o feedback que a fic esta tendo. Por isso, resolvi postar bem rapidinho! O que acharam do Teddy? É um fofo, né?

Obrigada, a** Nyx** , pela betagem. E também a **Samantha Tiger** e **Jubs Sallaberry**, por me aguentarem na madruga! Bjus meninas!

Se quiserem que o próximo venha rapidinho como esse... Reviews!

Chantagem? Yeahh , Sly, baby!

Bjus *-*


End file.
